Your Heart in Summer
by Linealsa
Summary: Anna Arendal is sent to Oslo's School for Girls in Norway by her parents to get her a social life and to turn her attitude around. It goes well until she meets the taunting Elsa Haig who turns her upside down and inside out. Well her stomach atleast. Desperate to make contact with Elsa, Anna fights to gain the blonde's attention.ElsAnna. Cover art by blackcoffeeneko on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction, literally ever. I'm sorry for the shortness but don't worry, Elsa will be introduced next chapter. This is just an introduction to Anna so you get to know her better. And yes, this will all be in Anna's POV. I see so many Elsa POV'S. I wanted to spice things up. Hope you all enjoy and leave a review for me when I wake up. **

* * *

><p>Your Heart in Summer<p>

Chapter one

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face and it never feels out of place~

And you're still probably working at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes~  
>When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell~ When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you-"

"Anna Arendal! Turn that racket off this instant!" I heard the voice loud and clear from outside my door. Father. I knew it was him, because his 'Christian laws' forced him to make his daughter unhappy.

Pretending to not hear him, I twisted the knob and turned the music up. My favourite song was on next. Back in black by ACDC. Yes. He'll hate me for this.

I smirked and started dancing on my bed, doing the air guitar and the drums.  
>I was glad I couldn't hear him now, because he'd surely be going off his frick-frack at my door.<p>

When the chorus came, I was forced by my musical instincts to sing along. Okay, maybe not sing, but yelling out the words, my antiques vibrating on my dresser thanks to the speakers.

It was not until my face was planted firmly on the ground that I realized my foot had slipped.  
>"Shit! Shit, shit, shit that really hurt." I yelled, glad the music was too loud so my father couldn't hear the vile words that spilled from my mouth.<p>

I took deep breathes before regaining my balance, standing up on my feet. I rubbed my carpet-burnt cheek and sighed, flicking off the music.

_Well, so much for pissing off my dad.  
><em>

"She's a trouble maker, Idun! She listens to the devils music, she draws demons and watches things that God never invented! She's getting out of hand!"

_Oh, never mind. Looks like I already succeeded. A+, Anna._

"Adgar, she's a teenager. Every teenager goes through these stages."

I peeked through my door, temporarily glancing at the litter of signs that I slapped up on the oaken wood. Some consisting of "do not enter" and "do not disturb" written on them. I made them myself.

"Honestly, I do not know how you can put up with her most days."

I scrunched my nose up and rolled my eyes. The usual fight between my parents. I am usually the cause of it as well.

"Because she's my daughter. And yours." I heard the shake in her voice, almost like she'd hit him over the head with a frying pan if he wasn't careful with his choice of words.

"I'm not to sure about that sometimes.."

I stood there shocked. I knew he was upset with me but to say that he didn't think I was his daughter... It caused insant tears and regret to rush through.

No, if he can't accept who I am, then he's not worth crying over.

A real father would accept their daughter, no matter the case.

I slammed my door, making sure he knew I had heard what he had said. When I heard my mother yelling at him, I played my music, loud, so I couldn't even hear their voices. I didn't want too. I hated seeing or listening to them fight like this, even if I knew my father loved my mother too much to do anything.

It hurt. But it was starting to become a weekly thing. I always had fears as a child that I'd grow up without two parents, but my father always assured me that would never happen. He even promised. But I'm starting to doubt that.

I was home schooled up until now, my parents finding it hard to leave me alone with complete strangers. I didn't argue but it only brought me up to be an un-social freckled face redhead that had no friends except for the stray dog that ran around the streets every now and then. He was a big golden retriever. I wanted to adopt him but my father just simply sent me upstairs for even mentioning the idea.

I never understood why he hated me as much as he did.

Dinner was quiet, and really, really awkward.  
>I thought I might of died from the tense feeling that lingered in the air. I couldn't stand it. But I ate my dinner quickly, hoping to escape before any words could be thrown around.<p>

Luckily for me, nothing was said. Not one word. Normal dinners shouldn't be like that, unless you're by yourself.

I threw my plate into the sink after scrubbing it and ran up the stairs that lead to my room, shutting the door and falling onto my bed. I thought I was going to be sick thinking about all the problems with my family so I just watched a movie on my laptop, try to distract myself from the issues of humanity.

Halfway through the movie, I hear a loud blood-curdling scream which sent me to the roof and back. Well, nearly.

I quickly hurried downstairs, catching myself when I stumbled several times. I had a knack for being a klutz. Not that I was proud of it. I stopped at the kitchen, my eyes widening at the sight.

After my mother, I let out a scream as well, stepping back and falling over the back of the couch.

"Kill it! Kill it, Adgar!" My mother screamed, hiding behind the lamp beside the television.

"You two really need to stop with the screaming! It's just a grasshopper."

She screamed again at the mentioning of it and hid behind the couch with me, flinching every time she saw it move on the floor.

"Anna, go get me the roll of newspaper out on the front lawn." He said firmly, pointing me to the door. He was surely bossy when he wanted to be, but I guess we just put up with it, male being the dominant species and all, you couldn't argue, unless it was ACDC of course.

I nodded and practically crawled to the door, pulling on the door knob and running out onto the grass, grabbing the newspaper. I grinned goofily in triumph, holding it up in the air. Stumbling back through the door, I threw it to my dad and quickly hid again with my mum, holding one of her pillows above my head. Not that it'd do much.

My father cornered the beast, holding the roll in front of him before lunging forward and slapping it down, listening to the crunch. I felt my mother shiver beside me and chuckled, hopping up and patting her on the back. Before I could make my escape she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a hug. I just stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

_Hug back you basket-case._

Oh right, hug back. So I did, wrapping my arms around her waist. I could feel her smile and smiled widely back, pulling away after a while. "I'm going to go finish my movie then get to bed." Thank gods it was the weekend tomorrow.

She let me go and I could feel her gaze burning in my back as I ran upstairs.

Well, thanks to a grasshopper, I got to hug my mother for the first time in weeks. We had been pretty distant since my father started yelling.

* * *

><p>A knock on my door woke me up from my troubled mind, not turning my head from the window.<br>I knew it was my mother, she always knocked unlike my father who seemed to think privacy is not needed.

The door opened slowly, revealing my mother with a basket of my freshly folded clothes. "Anna, dear? Your father wishes to speak to you."

I turned to look at her and nodded with a sigh, dropping a leg from my windowsill to stand and follow the brunette out the door. She looked serious, and worried. So I started feeling the same as well.

As she had said, my father was waiting for me in the living room, watching me down like a hawk as I stepped up to him, a few feet away. I looked up at him and stood tall, showing him I wasn't afraid of what he had to throw my way.

"Anna, take a seat." He gestured to a chair beside him, his expression plain.

I sat, my chest rising and falling slightly. I guess he wants me to sit so I don't fall over when he yells at me again. What did I do this time?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making me only the more nervous. "Anna...we- me and your mother, have decided...to send you to Norway, to a boarding school in Oslo."

My mother nearly choked, suddenly breaking down in sobs.

I was thankful I was sitting, because otherwise I would have fallen. "Wait, what?"

He just took a deep breathe before parting his lips. "I'm sorry, but you give us no choice. You leave tomorrow so you have summer to settle in."

"Why would you- tomorrow?! For how long?" I felt tears spill down my cheeks, watching my mother run out of the room. I wanted to do the same. But it's like he was holding me down, I couldn't move.

"Until you graduate."

"A year and 6 months? Wha- I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" I threw the pillow beside me at my father, rubbing my eyes as I ran upstairs, not having the heart to say anything else.

I couldn't believe it. Oslo? For a whole year and six months? With people? How was I going to survive?! I stood and grabbed my hair, tears still staining my cheeks. How could they do this to me.

Then it hit me. I realized that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe making friends would change me. But in what way? Maybe escaping my parents would be good. It's only a year. Suddenly I was desperate to leave, but at the same time I wasn't.

I instantly started packing, taking my jerseys and skirts and tight jeans. Pretty much anything I could grab. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that changes my fate. Tomorrow is everything.

Tomorrow is a new start, a new day, a new future. A new life.

The rest of the day flew by with just me and my faithful music. I loved music, and my art, which I had ripped and shoved in one of three bags.

All of my jewellery was in it's box in my bags, along with my merchandise from other countries I had visited and all my shoes and hats.

_I really do have too much shit._

I snorted at that and shook my head.

I was officially ready for my life to take it's turn. To the worst or best I did not know. But I was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>The next day had come like a leaf in the breeze, waking up with a stomach that I could only describe as only pure nerves. I literally threw up after dressing myself. What more could go wrong.<p>

"You ready? It's a long flight. There will be someone named Gerda waiting for you at the airport in Oslo." My father said, helping me into the car. They had decided to show me off, considering this was practically their fault I had thrown up this morning. And apparently I'm their daughter.

I nodded and shut the door firmly, watching him walk away with what looked like disappointment on his face. Mother had been quite upset again last night, yelling at each other again like always. Nothing out of the blue. Maybe they'll stop when I leave, it'll be good for both of our sanity in a way.

The drive was pretty chilled, the only sound the radio as the tires rolled smoothly along the road of the motorway. My parents talked a few times about how it was becoming hotter and the fact that the news this morning said that Australia was one of the obese countries. But really, who cared about Australia? I was headed to Oslo.

_Wow. Norway._

I was so distracted with my thoughts to notice we had stopped, the engine chunky as it turned off, all of us slowly stepping out of the car. It was hard when I saw the few planes taking off, knowing I'd be one of the next ones.

Walking to through the airport, our last moments were spent with an intense silence which only made me more nervous. I was more nervous about the flight, because in all honesty, I hated planes. Who didn't though? Actually, there were several things I was nervous about. Will I fit in? Will my parents still want me when I return? Will I return?

Without warning we stopped.

_Oh right, we're here._

My mother looked like she was about to scream out and tackle me, but I just gave her a teary smile and opened my arms. She willingly took me into a warm but sad embrace, sobbing into each others shoulders as my father stood there watching us.

He always had a cold heart like that.

He had to practically pry my mother away from me because she wouldn't let go, wiping away her tears and kissing her cheek. When he shot a look at me, I flinched and looked down. "I guess I'll be going now." I choked out, fighting back the tears.

"See you in a year and six months." They nodded and I started walking towards the gate. God I felt so sick.

"I love you both!" I yelled, watching them disappear from my line of sight, stumbling along with my backpack which I requested to keep on the plane.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was suffocating with the amount of people surrounding me. I'm lucky I even get a seat in this crowd.<p>

I finally reached my seat in the middle of the plane, sitting between a quite attractive Asian and a tall man with a long beard who looked like he drank a lot of coffee, due to the bloodshot eyes and strong handshake.

I fell asleep 1 hour into the flight, the take off so much fun I pretty much passed out from the energy that left my brain and body. I noticed a few times the Asian woman asleep on my shoulder, blushing lightly but not wanting to bother her. I threw a blanket over the two of us and fell back asleep quickly. It was a 20 hour flight anyway, might as well sleep.

It turned out that I slept pretty much all the way there, thanks to the lack of sleep I got over the past few nights at home.

I missed them already. So much I cried silently when everyone else was asleep, only being bothered by the flight attendants when they asked me if I was okay. I just simply nodded and forced myself back to sleep. I didn't feel like facing humanity at the moment.

I decided to think about what it'd be like it Oslo, the people, the town, the weather.

Sleeping didn't seem like an option in the day time, so close to Oslo that I could literally hear the Gamalost cheese calling my name. The man next to me was watching mean girls with his wife which I seemed to giggle at, the woman next to me drawing what seemed to be some sort of anime. The signature she signed was one I noticed. Where from I didn't know.

She looked over at me and I smiled, pointing at her drawing. "Is that of that movie with the two sisters?" She nodded.

_Wow, you're actually capable of being a human being. _

"Yeah. Took me a while but I finally managed to get a picture of them done." She grinned.

"Wait, are they kissing?" My eyes widened and I blushed lightly, nearly unnoticeable.

"Uh, y-yeah. But it's just a sketch, not real." She blushed as well, hiding it away in her bag as she shifted, obviously embarrassed or nervous or both.

I smiled and placed my hand on hers. "Well it looks amazing, better than my pathetic excuses of drawings. You should be famous."

She blushed more which earned a pleased grin from my own face.

* * *

><p>The plane landed around 10AM the next day on the Monday, everyone quickly running out of the plane like it was the end of the world or something. Me and the small girl had talked for the remaining hours of the flight about several things, like art and the newest television shows that were out.<p>

I was disappointed when I found out she was staying at the other end of Oslo for only the summer. But she gave me her number and said if I ever visit Japan she'd show me around.

I found it hard to separate with her as the wave of people pushed us different ways. I had to focus on finding the person who was waiting for me. What was her name...Gertie? No! Gerda. Yes.

I decided to buy McDonalds for breakfast, not caring if my stomach would spit it out later when I arrived or on the way. I was still so nervous and Jesus did I miss my parents, even if all there ever was between us was yelling.

Later when I was walking towards the exit, I glanced around for the woman taking me, but caught no sign of her. I asked around but all I got in return was glares and freaked out expressions, like I was a monster.

I felt kind of...like I was in forbidden lands.

I stopped and circled, stopping when I realized I was lost.

Suddenly and without warning, I was pulled back, everything happening so fast I couldn't recognize what was going on.

An airport buggy quickly passed me and I sighed in relief from the save. When I still felt arms around me, I started screaming and kicking, clawing at the arms around me.

"Anna, dear! Settle down, it's me, Gerda!" The woman said, worrying about the commotion I was causing and the fact that she scared me shitless.

I stopped thrashing and looked behind me, a small and elderly woman holding onto me. "Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't realize it was you. You just scared me."

"No, no. I shouldn't have snuck up on you, I apologize." She smiled and stepped back, knowing that I'd want my space right now.

I nodded and smiled back. "Apology accepted. Now, let's start this thing over. I'm Anna Arendal."

"I know," she giggled, "I am Gerda. Apart of the staff team for Oslo's School for Girls."

I curtsied jokingly and grinned. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you, ready to go?" I nodded and she looped her arm through mine, pulling me along. I had already gotten my bags, now heading outside.

"Excited?" She asked, insisting on taking one of my bags. I refused, not wanting to feel bad for making the elderly take my bags.

"Yes? No? Sort of." She just laughed at my nervousness, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of. Norway is beautiful and we have some amazing students in Oslo."

"Okay, I'm more excited."

We stepped outside to the beautiful blue sky, causing a wide grin to light up both of our faces.

"Well, Ms. Arendal. Welcome to Norway."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Leave a review!<strong>

**Oh and on a side note, the thing about Australia being obese is not 100% true. Plus I wouldn't make stuff up about my own country, or any country at that. **

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for future chapters with a lot of feels and fluff. Oh how could I forget smut? Haha.**

**/edit I fixed the line problem, sorry about that :P **

**Follows and Faves are always appreciated!**

**~Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wow. Oslo sure was one of the most beautifulest cities I had ever seen. Wait, was that even a word? Yeah, sure it was. What other word could you possibly use to describe such a city? It was sunny, refreshing and so green. The amount of old buildings that made up the city was amazing and really surprised me. I had done a history project on it once. I also found out my ancestors were Norwegian. And surprisingly, it felt like home.

But the fact that I missed my parents too much to tell still stood, hanging low in my stomach. Luckily there were paper bags in the car incase my prediction of my breakfast leaving me was true. Oh and let's not forget the nerves that seemed to hang around me like a deathly curse.

We had left the airport for Oslo's School for Girls right away, no time to waste to get me settled in before dinner. Gerda was a quite scary driver, which didn't help my stomach at all, nearly spilling the contents of it all over her leather seats.

"Use the bag dear! Oh gosh. Anything but the seats." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," I was glad I didn't throw up on her seats, they were so smooth. Very expensive I would believe.

"It's fine, dear. So, there's a few things you should know before we arrive, about Oslo's. It's quite old and hasn't had a renovation since about 1984." She smiled, swerving out of the way of a bouncing tyre on the road, cursing in her language.

My jaw dropped. "19-...1984? That's exactly thirty years ago." I looked over at her and frowned. God it must be an old school.

"Yes. It's interior is beautiful. Therefore they've kept it the same. The uniform is comfortable as the girl's tell me. It's a white button up shirt with a green tie-scarf thing. It has a black skirt with Norwegian patterns at the bottom, you can wear stockings if you want. The sweaters are dark green as well. The shoes are just black slip-ons. Your room-mate should have one for you. You can put it on when we get there. You will fit in perfectly. You will have a room mate as well. Although I don't know who, but all of our students are the nicest, so no need to worry."

I felt a bit more confident at that. And at least it was summer. Plenty of time to make friends and become an actual person. I actually felt better.

"A-are there any pretty girls?" Great, nice one Anna.

I felt a deep red surface my cheeks and looked away quickly, trying to hide it.

"Excuse me?"

I blushed more.

"I-I meant, are there any girls? I mean- of course there are girls, I mean are there any hot ones- wait, what?"

"Dear me, what sort of coffee did they give you on the plane?!" She laughed, causing me to sigh for relief.

"Oh, they gave some pretty good coffee actually."

"It seems so."

Glad she forgot about what I said. It would have been hard to explain what I meant. And well, I'm sure she'd send me home for such thoughts, being a school full of religious people.

The rest of our drive was pretty peaceful, with me just gazing out of the window all the way there. I thought about the type's of people I would meet. I had seen too many movies with high schools and spoilt girls. I prayed it wasn't like that, that I would actually have real friends. I had never...actually had friends before. It was odd, and I was quite freaked out. What if I acted like a complete idiot and made a fool of myself?

No, no. Stop, you're going to make yourself even more nervous than you are, and I don't think Gerda's seats would agree with that.

Right.

Gerda turned to me and smiled. "You will be alright, Anna. Stop stressing dear."

I smiled back and nodded, looking back out the window.

Suddenly Gerda was squealing in her seat, turning up the radio. "This song is so good! But it's so sad. Have you heard this song, Anna? It's from the 50's." She grinned and started singing along to it.

I frowned but then smiled at the realization. "Yeah. Donna by Ritchie Valens. Such a beautiful song."

Gerda nodded and sung along. Soon I was singing along as well, and my nervousness had disappeared. Music always calmed me. Always made me feel at home and in serenity. I felt it was all I ever needed.

We had arrived at the school around 12 PM. And my Gosh was it huge! It towered over the trees like a castle. By the outside, I could just imagine the inside. Picking up my bags from beside the car, I ran towards the massive doors that was the entrance, that would be my door to a new life, a new future.

Two gentlemen pulled open the doors for us, leading us in. I honestly felt like I was in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because no normal school I had ever seen on movies looked anything like this. It was magnificent! The interior was so old but beautiful, had that vintage in it that everybody couldn't help but love.

I took my time wandering around, studying every mark on the old ancient walls that made up the building. I couldn't believe that this was still a school.

I didn't notice I had stopped halfway down the hall until Gerda laughed and pulled me along.

"Come dear. Plenty of time to look around when we get there, alright?" She smiled, squeezing my arm slightly.

I felt a bit uncomfortable at her closeness but assumed it was due to all the students she looked after. I nodded and followed closely behind, still looking around. It was really cozy too, and the smell was...different. It was like, a mix of roses, musk and incense. I liked it. Actually, it was my knew favorite smell.

The walls were purple with some type of Norse floral pattern, like they would have on dresses. There were vases of flowers laying around that looked to be kept in well care everyday. The only sound was our footsteps when we walked, the long dark carpet running all the way up to the big doors up the end. There were other big doors to the side that lead to who knows what rooms. Wouldn't you think that there'd be just empty rooms? I mean, how much stuff would they have to fit in so many rooms?

Suddenly I heard something. It was coming from one of the rooms behind me. Music. Amazing music that drew me in. It wasn't loud, but it was beautiful. It sounded like...

A piano..

It started getting louder and I instantly turned on my heels, running towards the massive doors that led to the sound.

"Anna, dear! Where are you going?" I heard Gerda call out, but ignored her and kept running. When I got to the doors, I hesitantly opened them and poked my head in.

Gerda came beside me and looked in as well. She smiled and pointed to who was playing the piano so beautifully. "She's the schools finest musician. Such a beautiful voice and amazing fingers with the piano."

I frowned and watched her. A pearl-skinned and platinum blonde haired girl, her hair down her back as she ran her fingers slowly now across the keys of the black piano. Her hair glowed in the sunlight that shown through the parted drapes that covered the huge triangle window infront of the piano. The music she was playing now though...it sounded familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on it!

"Come dear. Your room mate is probably getting worried that we are not showing up on time." She tugged me by my arm.

I sighed and went back out with her, still listening to the notes the girl was playing as we furthered away from her. I could listen to that music all day, and all night. Maybe it was possible that it could have been a sudden new favourite type of music for me? Maybe. I had never heard someone play such beautiful music.

Gerda led me towards and through the large oaken doors. I was quite nervous as to what awaited me on the otherside, whether it be plastics (even if Gerda assured me all the girls are were well behaved, I've learnt that behind the teachers backs, they can act like spoilt brats), sluts, or mean ass teachers. Or what if it was the complete opposite? What if they were way too nice? I couldn't deal with that. No way. I don't think I would survive if my room-mate was some "goodie-twoshoes" that has a color co-ordinated wardrobe.

"On your left is the bathrooms. They close at 10PM every night. Over there through those doors are the classrooms. Classes start at 8AM sharp. If you are late, you receive a detention. I suggest not to be late.."

I shivered. Sounds more like a warning that if you want to survive the morning, don't be late or get a detention. "Why? What's so bad about detention?" Nice. What a stupid question.

"You will find out when and if you ever get a detention, dearie."

"I'm not counting on it."

"Well, that's good to know. Anyway, here's your dorm room. Your room-mate will be waiting inside. She'll show you around and tell you everything you need to know about Oslo's. I hope you enjoy your first day here." She smiled at me warmly before turning around and making her way back out the large doors.

God I was so nervous. My heart wouldn't slow when I stepped up to the door to my room. It was like the door only got taller and bigger when I reached out to grab the handle. I honestly felt belittled. By a door. "Pathetic Anna." I took a deep breath before grabbing ahold of the knob and twisting it slowly.

I heard a gasp then shuffling. I peered in and saw a dark skinned girl standing, her jaw open slightly. Her frown turned into a wide grin as she walked forward and took my bags from me. "You must be Anna! I'm Tiana. Here," She picked them up and carried them over to what must have been my bed. It was plain, like most of the room. But I smelt something delicious near the small kitchen that contained of a mini fridge and a sink with a few cupboards. Wow, this school must have cost more than I thought.

"So, how was the trip over here?"

I blinked a few times before I realized she was looking at me expectantly.

Speak you idiot, don't want to make a bad first impression.

"Oh, um yeah it was okay. Nothing too exciting, I guess." I gulped, feeling sweat beads on my forehead.

"Yeah? Cool."

"Yeah."

A minute of silence was enough to drive me mad. She was just standing there.

"Anna. You really don't need to be so nervous around me. If it's sharing a room, I can sleep outside the door if you would prefer that, to get you settled in."

My eyes widened at her words and I shook my hands. "No no! I'm sorry, I'm just not used to sharing a room with another person. Nothing's wrong with you, I'm just super shy."

Tiana rose a brow and smiled. "Oh. Well, you don't have to be shy with me. We're going to be the best of friends, I can tell."

I looked down at the floor and sighed, rubbing my arm nervously. Best of friends. That's if I don't mess it up.

"Anna? You've never…had friends have you?" She sounded worried and I looked up, biting my lip and shaking my head slowly. "Well, we're going to change that." She smiled and walked over to the door, opening it and waving for me to join her.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to introduce you to a girl. She's very much like you. Actually she doesn't have any friends. I tried, but she ignores everyone that goes near her."

"And what makes you think that I can change her mind?"

"Because you are so much like her Anna."

I rolled my eyes and followed her down the hall. We walked all the way up to the end near the entrance. My breath caught in my throat when I heard something so familiar it dragged me towards it. The sound of music filling my ears as I instantly walked to the big doors I had been at only so little ago. It was a relief to hear it. Yep, it was my new favourite genre. Good-bye rock and hello instrumental.

"Her."

I frowned and looked in, the sight of the platinum blonde once again playing the piano like it was natural to her. "Her?"

"Mhmm. She's the one. The mysterious blonde who's walls cannot be broken down by any girl in this school. But I think you'll have some luck, Ms. Arendal." She giggled in a whisper and pushed me forward.

My heart was thumping out of my throat, looking back at the dark-skinned girl and shaking my head. She just nodded and gestured for me to continue. I shakily took a breathe and walked forward. So close yet so far. I was directly behind her now and when the floor creaked under my last step towards her, her fingers fell off the keys. My nerves spiked and I was frozen, standing their like a dumb dork, just staring at her as she stopped playing.

No, please continue.

She didn't turn around, but I knew she was frozen as well. Most likely from fear. I took a step back and the boards creaked again. I looked back at Tiana and she nodded with a grin. I gulped and turned back to the blonde, taking a few steps forwards before I was beside her. The chair she was seated on was large, so I gathered enough courage up to sit beside her, our shoulders a few inches apart. She looked down at the white keys and sat completely still. I licked my lips before looking beside me at her. From here, I could see her petite nose, the light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. But I couldn't see her eyes completely. I wanted to make her look towards me so I could see them, but she seemed to refuse. I looked down and at her face, hoping to attract her attention. My heart caught in my throat when she looked back at me. But her eyes went from my legs and up to my eyes. Blue. They were blue. Bright blue beautiful eyes that I couldn't seem to stop looking at the whole time she was looking at me.

I heard Tiana behind me gasp, not taking my eyes of the girl infront of me. When she suddenly stood and walked away through the large doors, passing Tiana, I frowned and reached out. I stood and walked after her before Tiana stood infront of me, stopping me. "Whoa whoa feisty pants. She may be a beauty but you need to take it slow."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, Anna. And I CAN'T believe you got her attention! That says something. She noticed you. She never notices gosh the way she looked at you-"

"Wait, what? She- no- you think I have a thing for her? I don't, let me assure you." I bit the inside of my cheek, stepping back.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, freckles. Come on, we better head back." She walked back down the hall and I followed, thinking about what just occurred and who it was. How could she have noticed me like she did? I'm not even something worth noticing.

We stepped into the room again and I looked to Tiana, frowning and still confused. "What is that girl's name? The blonde?"

"Oh, her name's Elsa Haig. She's from some small town near the bottom of Norway. No one knows why she came here, but she used to cry everynight in the janitors closet. She still does at times. Some of the girls made a rumour that her father raped her or he killed her mother. But I don't believe that otherwise she'd surely have marks on her if her father was an alleged abuser."

I frowned and held my hand to my chest, looking to her. "Is that why she stays away from people? Because they make rumours?"

"Yes, we believe so. We've never seen her smile. But she takes private tutoring for singing. We heard her a few times, and god does she have the voice of an angel. Maybe I'll take you to listen to her tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds great."

"Awesome. So, soup for lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, chapter 2 is up and going. Why do I feel like this is going to turn into some sort of Mean Girls story?<strong>

**I am very sorry for not uploading it sooner, life's really taking a hit at me. It's not as long either, but hey, Elsa's in this one. I really need to make it longer. **

**~Brooke**


End file.
